


Liftoff

by ChancellorGriffin



Series: 2017 "The 100" Kink Meme Fills [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fisting, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChancellorGriffin/pseuds/ChancellorGriffin
Summary: The discovery of the Vesta IV gives Abby and Raven a second chance to have sex in a rocket, which is exactly the kind of thing you'd expect to be Raven's particular kink.





	

**Author's Note:**

> filled prompt from the 2017 "the 100" kink meme on livejournal (LINK HERE: http://100kinkmeme.livejournal.com/1753.html?thread=83673#t83673)
> 
> PROMPT: "doctor mechanic. the rocket is a two-seater. discuss."

**THE FIRST TIME**

  
The pilot’s seat is cramped, low-ceilinged, dented century-old Russian metal only a few inches over their heads, but Abby’s small enough to more or less make it fit. Raven’s fingers inside her are _perfect_ , curling upwards to hook forwards and caress her G-spot with the same impossible, effortless dexterity that makes her the only person on the Ark Abby trusts to get this escape pod to the ground.  
  
The only person alive she can trust to get to Clarke.  
  
No one’s touched her here since Jake died, no one’s looked at her like she’s a _woman_ , but from the first day she shows Raven their hidden project and watches the girl’s eyes light up, she feels _something_ , some long-buried flutter inside her heart, echoing between her thighs, and that's the end of it. It really does happen that fast. She spends the first two days alternating between lust, guilt, and anticipation of disappointment; she hasn’t had a woman in so long, she's nearly twice the girl’s age, Raven could surely do better, Raven couldn't possibly be interested, maybe it would be enough just to let Abby put her arms around her even once and touch that amber skin.  
  
Then on the third day Raven interrupts an explanation of Abby’s data about the dropship coordinates to back her up against the wall and yank at the lapels of her blue jacket until the older woman’s startled head drops low enough for Raven to kiss her, and that's the end of Abby's private widowhood-begotten sadness that nobody will ever want her again.  
  
It’s been like that all week.  
  
Raven leaves tonight, the escape pod’s nearly ready, just one or two more parts left to install, the plan has gone off without a hitch, and they’re both trying not to think about the fact that they might never see each other again.  
  
Abby could get floated for this.  
  
Raven’s escape pod could land on the other side of the world.  
  
Whatever this thing between them is, or could have been, after tonight it's over.  
  
So here they are, together one last time, hands tangled in hair, fucking instead of thinking, letting everything else go.

Raven’s thumb circles Abby’s clit and makes her shiver, and she cups the girl’s lovely face in her hands, kissing her mouth over and over. “So good, baby,” she whispers desperately. Raven rubs harder.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“More?”  
  
“Oh, God, Raven –" Her panties are going to be wet for the rest of the day, she’ll be lucky if she hasn’t soaked through her jeans, Raven’s hands are so nimble and slender and quick and precise and her big dark eyes are shining with something that’s half wry, teasing seduction and half open, vulnerable want. She could fall in love with this girl if they had more than nine days, Abby thinks, bending down to kiss her mouth.  
  
“I wish I could fuck you harder,” Raven pants into her cheek. “In my quarters . . . I have a –"  
  
“Honey, you know we can’t be seen together anywhere else on the station.”  
  
“I know, I just wish . . .” Her fingers pick up speed, Abby’s hips rocking lower and faster to capture more, it’s not enough for either of them and they both know it.  
  
“Me too,” Abby whispers.  
  
“Someday,” Raven promises, thumb tracing circles. “Me and you. Someday.”  
  
“On Earth,” Abby says hopefully, with more conviction than she really feels. “In a real bed somewhere.”  
  
“On the grass,” Raven suggests. “Under the stars. Go as slow as we want. Take our time. None of this secret fifteen-minute break stuff.”  
  
“Fall asleep next to each other.”  
  
“Fuck again in the morning.”  
  
Abby laughs at this, kisses the girl’s mouth. “Someday,” she whispers, though neither of them can quite let themselves believe it. “We won’t let this be the last time.”  
  
Raven nods, swallowing hard, trying not to let her emotions show, trying to just make Abby feel good, trying to be _here,_ right here, trying not to think about how much it will hurt to close the escape pod doors and leave Abby behind. “Just in case, though,” she murmurs, a little flicker of mischief in her voice, “How ‘bout I really make it count.”

And then Abby feels her entire body contort, convulse, back arching so hard her head slams into the ceiling, because a fourth finger has joined the other three and Raven is pushing her _entire hand_ inside Abby’s cunt.  
  
“Jesus, Raven, _oh, God,_ oh, baby, I can’t . . .”  
  
“I wanted to give you more,” Raven murmurs, holding Abby in place with one hand on her back as the other works the woman’s cunt open. She’s so wet that it isn’t much of a fight, but Raven’s hand is bigger than Jake and Jake took a long time to get used to, so by the time Raven’s fisting her up to the wrist Abby feels so stretched open that tears of pleasure begin to sting the corners of her eyes. “I wanted to give you more, I didn’t have more to give you, nothing I have is enough, you deserve everything –"  
  
“You’re enough, baby,” she whispers, cradling the girl’s face, forehead to forehead, riding Raven’s hand as it slides in deeper, fucking it with hard short jerks of her hips. “You’re more than enough. You’re the most extraordinary woman I’ve ever met.”  
  
“If I never see you again,” Raven whispers, “I want the last thing you remember of me to be that I made you feel good.”  
  
“So good,” Abby murmurs brokenly. “Oh God, baby, I’ve never . . . don’t stop . . .”  
  
She comes hard, pitching forward onto Raven’s shoulder, letting the girl hold her up, but Raven doesn’t stop. Her hand works up and down inside Abby, who’s so wet that Raven has to push up her sleeve to keep it from getting soaked as she contorts in the pilot seat to get more of her arm inside. It’s an impossible position and no one could hold it for long, but Raven’s determined and strong and she’s never seen Abby this _shattered,_ face flushed red, droplets of sweat rolling down beneath the V of her neckline and between her breasts, braid beginning to come loose in tendrils around her face. She rides Raven’s arm so hard that Raven thinks she’d kill for the chance to have seen Abby fuck her husband. Bet it was goddamn incredible.  
  
“One more,” Raven murmurs into her hair as Abby nods breathlessly, not looking up, whimpering a broken “please, please,” and then cries out with a pleasure so sharp it sounds like pain as Raven gently, carefully, opens her hand and begins to move her fingers. The orgasm _explodes_ out of her, she grips Raven by the shoulders, fingers digging in through the cotton of Raven’s shirt. It’s a lucky thing they’ve got this whole deck to themselves, because Abby is practically _screaming_ , it’s the sexiest thing Raven has ever seen, and she’s going to get this damn escape pod to Earth if it kills her because she can’t stand the thought of not having this again. Finn’s never been farther from her mind, she’ll deal with what all of that means later, but dammit, she is not going to die until she’s fucked Abby Griffin again on the ground.  
  
Raven pulls out slowly as Abby softens, shivering, and the friction of her hand withdrawing sends little orgasm aftershocks rocketing up and down the woman's trembling body. She wipes her messy hand on the rag hanging over her pile of engine repair tools, Abby’s come mixing with streaks of blue-green industrial lubricant and black machinery grease.  
  
“No one’s ever done that to me before,” Abby whispers, and Raven’s heart quickens, not just because she's the first person to fuck her this way but because it seems to be Abby's way of trying to say something else that's much more complicated.  
  
“Next time in a bed,” she says, kissing her for the last time. “I promise.”  
  
“Next time,” Abby agrees, and they both fall silent, praying that it’s true.

* * *

**THE SECOND TIME**  


Raven’s bouncing around the lab like a kid with a new toy, and trying to get her to focus on anything other than preparing for launch is like herding kittens. Jackson’s treatments worked, brain damage to both of them healing quickly enough that Raven’s dream of going into space with Abby – the dream she first had so many months ago, back on the Ark – is now a reality.  
  
She’s like a revved-up version of her old self, the pain in her leg and back nothing in comparison to the sheer giddy joy of getting to go to zero-G again and take Abby with her. And she’s amorous too, suddenly, joy spilling over, touching Abby whenever the others aren’t looking, innocent at first and then more and more overt.  
  
Raven knows about Marcus, of course, _everyone_ knows about Marcus, so she hasn’t really made a move; but the sparkle in her eye that Abby first fell for has roared back with a vengeance and she’s got the same look that she wore right before the first time she grabbed Abby and kissed her. And Abby knows she should probably say something to stop it, but Marcus is a long distance away and she’s missed Raven’s touches and it feels so good to see the girl smiling.  
  
They’re taking _Vesta IV_ on a simulation run today, so Raven can train Abby on the controls in case of emergency. Jackson was very strict with them; if something ever happens to Raven, Abby has to learn how to land the rocket, and if something happens to Abby, Raven needs exact instructions on how to manufacture Nightblood. Otherwise, they'll have wasted all that hydrazine for nothing, with no chance at a second shot.  
  
They’re alone inside the rocket all day running drills. Emori and Luna are foraging, while Murphy takes Jackson and Miller to the mansion; everyone’s working to stock up the bunker and the lab with every scrap of food or supplies imaginable, just in case they need to use either as a backup shelter.  
  
It takes Abby’s newly-supercharged brain about four hours to master how to land the _Vesta IV;_ it takes Raven about three and a half to successfully produce a (simulated) Nightblood sample using only the materials they’re able to bring with them in the rocket. Failsafes in place. Jackson will be enormously relieved.  
  
“So I win, then,” Raven announces in delight, looking over at Abby in the other seat.  
  
Abby laughs. “Everything’s a contest with you.”  
  
“Not everything, only the contests I can win.” Hands fly nimbly over the navigation console like she was born to it, powering down Becca’s flight simulator. “I can’t believe it’s really happening,” she murmurs, voice humming with excitement. “You and me, Abby. In _space_.”  
  
“I’m no mechanic,” says Abby, running her hands over the gleaming white surfaces, “but this one seems a lot more impressive than the last one.”  
  
“I don’t know,” says Raven, the flirtatious sparkle in her voice heating up the space between them. “The last one got the job done.”  
  
Abby looks over at her. Raven looks back. Her eyes are glowing with . . . _something._  
  
“You mean getting you to earth.”  
  
A brief hesitation. Raven looks away.  “Yeah. Of course that’s what I meant.”  
  
“You weren’t thinking about . . . something else.”  
  
“You’re with Kane now,” shrugs Raven evasively, which isn’t an answer.  
  
“You were with Finn then.”  
  
“That’s different.”  
  
“Is it?”  
  
“I wasn’t in love with Finn. I _thought_ I was, because he was all I had, I was a kid, but it wasn’t _real,_ it wasn’t . . . You and Kane, it’s just different.” Raven’s silent, looks away. “It was dumb of me to think – Never mind. It was just . . . it was dumb. I should have known better.”  
  
“Raven,” says Abby gently. “Honey. Talk.”

But Raven doesn’t, not for several minutes. Instead she busies herself with the navigation console, running totally unnecessary systems checks just to give herself something to do.  
  
Abby waits patiently.  
  
“I just didn’t know the last time was gonna be the last time,” Raven blurts out. “That’s all.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“And now you’re with Kane, and it feels weird to be around him when you’re there, I keep thinking he’ll look at me looking at you one day and figure it out –"  
  
“Marcus knows, honey.”  
  
Raven’s head snaps up. “He _knows_?” she asks, voice high with panic. “How could he _know_? How could he tell? I didn’t even think _you_ knew, you didn’t _say_ anything, you didn’t _do_ anything –"  
  
“He knows about before,” Abby corrects her gently, heart beating a little faster. “About you and me, on the Ark.”  
  
Raven collapses a little. “Oh.”  
  
“You meant . . . something different.”  
  
“It’s nothing.”  
  
_“Raven.”_  
  
“It’s fine. It’s nothing.  God, bad enough that the damn Chancellor knows I’ve fucked his . . . whatever you guys are. That’s not awkward at all.” She gives a derisive little snort. “Guess if it’s his turn to make the survivor list and I don’t make it, I’ll know why.”  
  
“That’s not funny,” Abby snaps, voice furious and horrified at once. “Don’t _ever_ joke about that, Raven. Not _ever_. If you think for one second that I would let _anything_ –"  
  
“I’m sorry,” Raven says quickly, and means it. She had no idea it would make Abby so upset. It was a shitty joke in the first place, obviously Kane would _never_ , and she does really like him, he’s capable and kind and smart, and crazy about Abby, treats her like she deserves, but all of that just makes her feel worse because it reminds her that her reasons for resenting him are shallow and childish and lame.  
  
Abby watches the girl’s jaw clench and unclench and realizes Raven’s trying not to cry and has never wanted to fix anything so badly in her life.

“Besides,” she adds, in a forcibly lighter tone, trying to pull Raven back from her sadness, “he’d never kick you out of Arkadia just because you and I had sex. Especially since he’s asked me for that story at least three times.”  Raven’s head snaps up and she stares at Abby. Abby grins back at her. “Hand to God,” she says truthfully, “he thinks it’s the sexiest thing he’s ever heard.”  
  
Raven looks at her for a long time, realizing what Abby’s saying, realizing what’s underneath the thing Abby’s saying, swallows hard, and throws her a sassy little half-smile. “Dirty boy,” she remarks, a hint of a laugh in her voice.  
  
“You don’t know the half of it.”  
  
Raven pushes the button that makes the console between the pilot and co-pilot seats lower back down into the floor. “So he wouldn’t mind, then,” she says quietly, looking directly into Abby’s eyes with nothing now between them. “If something else maybe happened again.”  
  
“I think he’d mind a great deal if he didn’t get a recounting of it from me firsthand,” Abby says in a low voice, a shiver rocking through her body.  
  
“Better make sure we give him a good story.”  
  
“Yes, I think we’d better.”  
  
Raven pushes the buttons that tint the _Vesta IV_ ’s windows opaque white. Now they’re hidden, hermetically sealed, invisible and soundproof and with two plush comfortable swivel chairs and an entire uninterrupted afternoon in front of them.  
  
“Your taste in spacecraft to fuck me in has improved considerably since the first time,” Abby observes dryly. “I believe we’ve even got room to get undressed.”  
  
“Becca to the rescue again,” says Raven fervently, and Abby laughs.  
  
Clothes come off fast and furious, piled all in a mixed-up heap next to the neatly stacked crates of supplies in the rear hold. Abby doesn’t kiss her until they’re naked, like she was waiting to do it properly, like she needs Raven to know this is more than just another of the same fifteen-minute lunch break fucks that were all they got before. She tugs the band out of Raven’s hair, pulling her ponytail loose so she can run her fingers through the dark silky locks as her mouth seizes Raven’s, their breasts pushing together, skin on skin, and _oh God_ , Raven's lost completely, she gets to fuck Abby again today and go back to space tomorrow, and it feels like a miracle.  
  
“Sit down, baby,” Abby whispers, and lowers the girl into the pilot’s seat.

The leg brace lies unneeded on the pile of clothes in the back; Abby’s taking control this time, Abby’s leading, and she’s got Raven settled into a sturdy padded white leather chair designed for long-distance space travel, which means it’s exceedingly comfortable for fucking. She kneels between Raven’s golden thighs, parts them, and rests her head for a long moment against the curved slope of the girl’s pubic bone, face buried in dark soft hair, inhaling deeply. The salt-and-metal scent of Raven’s cunt is beautiful and stirs something deep inside her like nostalgia missed with raw desire. She’d grieved just like Raven had, not knowing that the last time was the last time. She, also, had thought they’d never get to do this again.  
  
So she takes a moment, reverent, grateful, like she’s saying grace, like she’s paying homage (fitting, in a rocket named for a goddess of fertility, she thinks with a twinge of irony), just breathing in the scent and feeling the coarse crinkle of pubic hair rustle beneath her skin.  
  
Then she slides flat palms up the inside of Raven’s hot, strong thighs, pushes them open, and bends her head to get to work.  
  
Never, not once, did they have the luxury of making noise. Never the luxury of going slow, of taking their time. Sometimes there wasn’t even enough time for both of them to get off, taking turns in breaks throughout the day. But this time Abby’s determined to fuck Raven with everything she’s got, for as long as they have.  
  
Her tongue is hot and slow, brushing each fold of Raven’s labia before gently parting them and gliding up the center. Raven gasps. “Fuck, Abby,” she whimpers, hands tangling in Abby’s hair. Abby smiles, and Raven can feel it. For a long time, so long Raven loses track, that’s all it is, just hot soft strokes of tongue up the hot rosy wetness, lapping at her gently, like a cat. It’s sexy and soothing at once and makes Raven go all limp and boneless and shivery, her muscles turning to jelly as she sinks back in the chair.  
  
Then Abby gently lifts Raven’s legs, first one then the other, and hooks them comfortably over the padded armrests of the chair, takes the girl by the hips and scoots her ass down a little further on the seat of the chair. Raven’s wide open, completely exposed, both her cunt and her ass now accessible, and Abby dives in to feast hungrily on both. It’s just her mouth at first, her fingers running soothing strokes up and down the inside of the girl’s thighs, ticklish and gentle, but Raven’s starting to sweat and shake and she needs a lot more than just kisses if she’s gonna get off. But Abby’s got her totally vulnerable, she’s holding her down in this chair, it’s almost torture, and it goes on for so long that Raven thinks she might faint. It’s the slowest orgasm of her fucking life, she feels it build bit by bit _forever_ , and only the fact that it’s _so fucking good_ when it gets there keeps her from whomping Abby on the head in punishment for her brutally cruel, taunting pace.  
  
But it’s a good one. A really, _really_ good one.

Worth the wait, in more ways than one.  
  
And it’s enough for Raven, she’s ready to change places, sink down with Abby onto the floor so she can nose her way into the older woman’s soft cunt and taste it again.  But Abby doesn’t let go and she doesn’t stop. Fingers come into play, one and then two, pumping in and out of Raven’s cunt until she groans and starts to white-knuckle the armrests.  
  
“ _Fuck_ , Abby,” she whimpers again, unable to come up with anything more articulate, and Abby chuckles.  
  
“I’m getting there, honey, I’m getting there,” she says, amused, and Raven goes hot and cold all over.  What does she mean if it isn’t _this,_ if it isn’t two fingers crooked inside Raven to nudge at her G-spot like she’s doing right now, coaxing a second and then a third orgasm out of her in less than five minutes?  
  
“You know what I never got to do to you?” Abby whispers, pressing kisses up and down Raven’s thighs, petting the soft hair of her soaked, shivering cunt with the back of her hand.  
  
“What?” Raven croaks out in a rough whisper.  
  
“The thing you did to me,” the older woman tells her. “But these chairs are a way better angle than the ones in that Russian pod.”  
  
“Abby,” Raven exclaims, shocked, breathless. “Oh my God, Abby, are you . . . do you mean . . .”  
  
“Hush, baby,” says Abby gently. “Lie back, and relax.” And then Raven cries out, a shock of pleasure blasting through her like a dam bursting, as two fingers become four and then slowly, painstakingly, a whole hand.  
  
Abby is a surgeon, no less dexterous than her mechanic lover, and even with no experience she proves as adept at this as Raven was. They both, after all, have a highly-developed sense of touch; whether it’s Raven taking apart sensitive machinery or Abby cracking open a heart patient’s chest, they both often need to find their way around in the dark using only their fingers to guide them. So even though Abby has never done this, she’s fantastically attuned. She’s made Raven wet enough, and her hands are small enough, that the first push goes in smooth, hot pressure everywhere but very little pain.  
  
“ _Fuck_ , Abby!” Raven cries out, hips lifting reflexively, driving Abby even deeper, and she’s up to her forearm before Raven even knows what’s hit her. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck . . ."  
  
Abby chuckles. “I’m trying, if you’d just hold still.”  
  
“I can’t, it’s too, Jesus, God, Abby, you’re so –" But anything she might be trying to say is lost in a choked half-gasp, half-scream as Abby bends her head and takes Raven’s clit into her mouth.  
  
Raven comes like the rocket’s taking off, hips lifting up so hard Abby has to hold her down with her other hand. Tears of pleasure streak down her cheeks, she’s feeling too much, she can’t even process it. Abby’s arm is soaked to the elbow, Raven comes and comes, but Abby doesn’t stop. She softens her mouth a little, gentle kisses instead of hard suckling, but she twists her hand and slides in deeper, and then her fingers touch . . . _something_ . . .  
  
“ _Fuck!_ Abby, what –"  
  
“That’s your cervix,” Abby explains calmly, that crisp professional doctor’s voice almost _unbelievably_ erotic in contrast to her disheveled hair and lips shiny and pink from Raven’s cunt, and Raven comes _again_ almost without thinking. Nothing, no one, has _ever_ been this deep inside her, Abby’s touching her in the deepest place, and Raven’s whole body dissolves, sweating, shaking, dizzy, because Abby isn’t going anywhere. Her soft lips press gentle kisses on Raven’s clit and her deft little fingers massage at Raven’s cervix, arm stretching her open, bursts of hot pain-pleasure like fireworks exploding all through Raven's body.  
  
She loses count of how many times she comes before Abby carefully draws her hand back out, wiping it clean on her own discarded panties, which is so dirty it makes Raven shudder. Raven wants to say something, do something, reach for her, but her whole body feels like every muscle has been melted into a liquid state. She’s barely breathing. Abby reaches up and takes Raven in her arms, gentle and strong, and carefully lowers her to the floor of the _Vesta_ , where there’s just enough room between the pilot’s and co-pilot’s chairs for her to curl up naked behind Raven and take the girl in her arms. “Fall asleep together and wake up together,” she says, kissing her hair. “At least once, remember? That’s what we said.”  
  
“Abby –"  
  
“Hush, baby,” says Abby, and cradles Raven tight, stroking delicate, soothing fingers over the girl’s breasts and belly to relax her into sleep.


End file.
